


time's been sweet to you

by iflewhereonabus



Series: Glimpses [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iflewhereonabus/pseuds/iflewhereonabus
Summary: "You haven’t seen her in years.(Seven, to be exact, but you’re not counting).You haven’t seen her in years, and yet the moment you hear that laugh, you recognise it instantly.Your head snaps up and you seek out the source of the sound, like a beacon, a siren call."...Jack Spheer passes Lena Luthor on the street, seven years after they parted ways.





	time's been sweet to you

You haven’t seen her in years.

(Seven, to be exact, but you’re not counting).

You haven’t seen her in years, and yet the moment you hear that laugh, you recognise it instantly.

Your head snaps up and you seek out the source of the sound, like a beacon, a siren call.

You find her in a crowd of people, exiting a restaurant, and your breath catches in your throat.

She’s gorgeous.

She always was, but she’s stunning now, with a grin on her lips, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

You’ve seen her name in the news, her photos in passing on social media, but seeing her in person is different.

There’s a child on her shoulders, a girl of maybe three or four, her eyes a startling shade of green that is the mirror of her mother. She’s swaying back and forth, her hands planted in her mother’s dark hair for balance.

“Be careful!”

The woman at Lena’s side has her brows creased in concern, as the girl on Lena’s shoulders giggles.

Lena’s hands grip the girl’s hips, but she laughs, pressing a kiss to the woman’s cheek.

“You don’t need to worry,” Lena says, her tone amused, and you duck your head.

You shouldn’t be watching them like this. It’s intrusive. You should step forward and say hello or you should turn around and leave.

But you can’t seem to make your feet move.

There’s something about the smile on Lena’s face that has you entranced. You’re not sure you’ve ever seen her so happy.

“Jack.”

You’re saved from making a decision, because her eyes meet yours and you have no choice but to return the greeting.

“Lena.”

You cross the road, coming to a stop a few feet from her.

“I didn’t know you were in National City.”

You shove your hands in your pockets.

“I go back and forth between here and Metropolis,” you explain. “It’s good to see you.”

It sounds like a line but you mean it. It _is_ good to see her; it’s especially good to see her so happy.

“You too,” she smiles genuinely. “This is my wife, Kara,” she gestures. “And this little monkey is Laurel.”

Laurel’s hands are twisting in Lena’s hair, but at the greeting she ducks her head, pressing it to the top of her mother’s.

“She isn’t usually shy,” Lena laughs, her fingers tickling the girl’s sides playfully, making her squirm.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Kara says, her smile soft, but her eyes flickering back to Laurel.

“I’m not going to drop her, love,” Lena says, and Kara rolls her eyes.

“I know you’re not going to drop her. I’m more worried that she’s going to squirm right out of your grasp.”

You don’t quite understand the look that Lena gives Kara, but Laurel decides then to lift her head, and you’re taken aback by how much she looks like Lena. The eyes are a giveaway, the dark hair, but it’s the way she looks at you that has you stammering. Like she can see right through to your soul.

Lena ducks her head, lifting Laurel off her shoulders and setting her down.

“You look happy,” you say, regretting the words the moment they slip from your mouth.

It’s weird. But you remember too well the Lena you knew. The Lena whose mother only cared about her when she could use her for something, the Lena who lost any semblance of family when her brother went certifiably insane.

She must understand the look in your eyes, because her gaze is soft when she looks at you.

“I am.”

Laurel tugs at Lena’s hand then, until Lena crouches down in front of her daughter so the girl can whisper in her ear.

The laugh the she emits in response is melodic, and she straightens, her hands on Laurel’s shoulders.

“You can tell him, sweetheart, Jack’s a friend,” Lena says, and you can’t help but smile.

“Your beard’s funny,” Laurel tells you, matter-of-fact.

You laugh, completely charmed by the girl. Her pigtails are lopsided and there’s a smudge on her shirt that looks like strawberry ice cream, and her smile is entirely contagious.

You don’t have to wonder what Lillian Luthor would say if she saw her granddaughter out in public looking less than perfectly presented. You remember her tearing into Lena for much less. It gives you a petty sense of satisfaction, which makes way for genuine joy when you see how Lena just beams at Laurel, not even moving to straighten her hair, so completely enamoured with her daughter.

“How long are you in National City?”

Your eyes snap to Kara, who gives you a friendly smile.

“Just until tomorrow, I’m headed back to Metropolis in the evening.”

Kara nods, as Laurel’s hands grasp at Lena’s legs, not satisfied until Lena picks her up, holding the girl on her hip.

“You should get in touch next time you’re in town. We’ll have you over for dinner.” Kara offers, and you can tell that it’s a genuine offer, not an empty platitude.

“I’ll do that,” you say, and she beams. “I should get going though; it was nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Kara says, and you turn to Lena.

“Good to see you, Jack,” Lena says sincerely.

“Likewise.”

There’s a twinge in your chest at the sight of them, such a perfectly happy family. If you didn’t know Lena so well, you’d wonder how she managed to do it. To craft herself the family she always wanted, all while making LCorp not only successful but a positive influence on the world.

But she’s Lena Luthor, and she achieves just about anything she sets her mind to.

“It was lovely to meet you, Laurel,” you tell the girl. Laurel blushes at the attention, her eyes sleepy as she rests her head on Lena’s shoulder.

“I think we’d better get her home to bed,” Lena says. “Travel safe.”

You nod, exchanging goodbyes before they walk down the street.

Lena passes Laurel to Kara, who carries her with little effort, before taking her wife’s hand, and you turn, headed the other way.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: iflewhereonabus


End file.
